A “trustworthy switch” is one which is capable of providing an unambiguous indication that it is in a particular switch position. Based on its unambiguous indication of switch position, the trustworthy switch can be used to selectively switch between nodes of a system with a high degree of confidence that spurious switching or crosstalk will be prevented. Trustworthy switches are critical in information, communication and control systems where positive, unambiguous switching is required for efficacy, security and safety.
A need exists for a simple, generic optomechanical switch capable of providing unambiguous indications of its switch positions.